


on & on

by flymetomanchester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Adventure, Idk what to tag this with, M/M, kid!phan, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: phil likes adventure, so does the boy he meets in the woods





	on & on

**Author's Note:**

> used to be rwdaf
> 
> this is the last fic i wrote for the phandom games!

Kicking the grass beneath his feet, Phil turned his head. He thought he heard footsteps behind him. It sounded like it at least. Maybe it was just the wind crunching leaves against the trees that was confusing him. It was the time of year again when the leaves would change from green to shades of red and yellow. The time of year they fell beautifully to the ground. Elegantly almost, the way they would drift through the air. Only to let the wind take them wherever it pleased.

Sometimes Phil wished that would happen to him. The wind could pick him up and take him somewhere new. Somewhere that would mean he could have an adventure and not be trapped where he was. All he had was a relatively large patch of woods that went through a thousand times by now. It was his small adventure but he craved more. He craved something new.

Far in the distance, up on the big hill that rested on the skyline, there was a giant oak tree. In that oak tree was an old beaten down tree house. One that Phil’s dad built with his granddad years ago when he was a kid. It was Phil’s now but had memories he never was apart of. On one of the walls was a large hand drawn map. A map drawn by a young child, with scribbles and circles of the places they wanted to go.

It was nice to have an imagination for him. It gave him hope that he would have that adventure one day. There was another item in the tree house that meant a lot to him. It was a torn and dirty adventurer’s hat. Well, he called it that. He didn’t know much about hats or the terms for them. Phil didn’t mind though, it was special to him. His granddad gave it to him when he was little. Something Phil remembers so vividly.

_Running through the house, Phil was a ball of laughter. His granddad was smiling and chasing after him. Both their hearts warm and filled with joy. His granddad was his hero. Phil wanted to be just like him._

_Coming the other way, his granddad scooped him up in his arms. Causing a loud squeal to emit from Phil. “Pappy no!”_

_“Shh kiddo,” he chuckled, “or no surprise.”_

_Phil’s eyes lit up and he started to bounce in his arms. “I wan the surprise!”_

_Walking over to his chair, his granddad reached behind the chair and grabbed something, sitting down. He sat Phil on his lap and brought out an old, but still usable tan hat._

_“What’s that?” Phil asked._

_“When I was a little kid, this was a hat I wore on adventures. The-“_

_“I like adventures.” Phil interrupted looking at his granddad._

_“I know you do-“ He laughed, shaking his head- “I know. What I was trying to say though, this hat was with me on mine. It should be with you on yours.” He put the hat on Phil, smiling as Phil started laughing._

_“It’s adventure time!”_

Stepping over a log that had somehow appeared on the path, Phil made his way through. Plants were on all sides of him, something he loved. He would swear his love for plants came from his granddad. If that were even possible. There were animals scurrying about. All the time Phil saw squirrels running about. Birds flying overhead. It was something he enjoyed.

There was a loud noise that came from behind him. Jumping Phil stopped walking and turned around. Again he didn’t see anything. A wave of nervousness flowed over him, swimming through his veins.

Much to his surprise, a boy, possibly around his age, jumped out in front of him. Jumping back slightly Phil stared at him. He noticed how his skin was a deep tan. _Maybe he spends time in the sun a lot,_ Phil thought to himself. The sunlight reflecting off his skin gave it a very illuminated aurora around him.

“Hiya!” The boy cheerfully said. Phil continued to stare at him. The boy, who Phil would come to learn his name shortly, laughed. “You don’t talk much?”

Shaking his head Phil’s cheeks turned red. “Uh I do, but who um - who are you?”

“The name is Dan.” He said holding his hand out. “Don’t you shake hands?” Dan laughed lightly, shaking his head. “You’re an odd one.”

Phil looked at him in confusion. _Odd._ He wasn’t odd. At least he didn’t think he was. Dan had a bag on his back. It was old, just like his hat. There was a small patch where the fabric was detached and you could see inside.

“Are we gonna just stay here?”

“Uh I was walking to my tree house,” Phil said, rubbing the back of his head.

Dan’s face lit up, and the smile that he previously had grew in size somehow. Phil started walking down the path, with Dan following.

“What’s your name?”

“Phil,” Phil said, turning and looking slightly at him. A small smile appeared on his face.

“Phil. Phil. I like it.” Dan all but bounced in front of him, and started walking backwards, so he could face Phil.

Phil was surprised he easily had no problem walking that way. He knew if he tried, he would trip over something and fall flat on his face. Or he would land in a puddle somewhere along the path.

Reaching into his bag, Phil watched Dan pull a bag out. Raising his brow, Phil was confused when Dan pulled out something pink and started eating it. A loud humming came from Dan, who still continued to walk backwards, ate it.

“Want some?”

“What is it?”

“Cotton candy!” Dan exclaimed. “Or if you’re like some other people, you can call it candy floss.”

“Where is it called that?” Phil raised his brow.

“Across the sea,” Dan shrugged and ate another small piece. “They call it that over there.”

Phil’s eyes lit up. He had been _across_ the sea? An adventure like that is something Phil wishes was his. One day, he told himself.

“Want some?”

“No, I’m good. But why do you have that?”

“It’s my favorite. I always have it.”

“Doesn’t it get boring?”

“Cotton candy is never boring when you can eat it on an adventure.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you enjoyed this and wanna talk to me you can find me on tumblr @cmspencerr.
> 
> i've thought about making this a full-length chapter fic and going in depth but idk. anyways hope you all have a good day. idk when i'll post next but hopefully it'll be soon :)


End file.
